


A Collection of Instances

by HellishMinds



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic), I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman, Radio Silence - Alice Oseman, Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: Alternate Universe, D&D Universe, Hopefully they're in character, Multi, Oneshot collection, There's demon summoning going on, Unbeta'd and Unedited, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishMinds/pseuds/HellishMinds
Summary: One-shot and snippet collections with the characters of Solitaire, Radio Silence, Heartstopper and I Was Born for This, courtesy of Alice Oseman's wonderful brain.These are unedited and mostly first drafts as a result, feel free to feedback in the comments.





	A Collection of Instances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If her brother wasn't almost dead, Tori Spring would not have summoned any demons during her lifetime, and had not ended up pledging her soul to a President of Hell.  
> Unfortunately, her brother was almost dead, and Celestial magic couldn't save him, so Abyssal it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Warnings: Demons, brief discussion of mental illness (attitudes would be compliant with a medieval type setting where physical wounds can be easily healed, but mental ones cannot and are not understood)  
> A quick snippet of Tori's backstory in a D&D 5e campaign I'm planning, character sheets to be available~

The book sat heavy in her hands.  
Keui o-Solomon. The Key of Solomon, guide to the Fiends and Infernals that occupied the planes below.  
Victoria Spring looked up to the sky to check the position of the Sun, then back down to the worn, browning pages. She was lucky that she could read the Elvish script, it was so faded. Carefully, she placed the book down in the centre of the salt-and-sage runecircle. Two arrows lay to the north, snapped rowan twigs placed crosswise underneath the arrowheads to form the symbol of Sagittarius. A handful of dandelion roots were scattered to the east, a bouquet of St John’s Wort bound in red string placed to the west. Finally, five bloodied goats hooves were stacked in a pentagram to the south, another four horse hooves arranged in a square within the shape.  
Pacing around the circle, she decided that it was as good as she would get, and stepped into another salt-and-sage diagram, drawn with runes of protection rather than summoning. She took a deep breath and chanted.

  
The words flowed easily after a while, the phrase only a couple sentences at most and made up of both Elvish and Common words. Some smoke sputtered from the book at each complete phrase, more and more each time.  
Seven repetitions and the smell of a crackling bonfire permeated the air.  
Sixteen repetitions and Tori could feel the heat of fire billow her ceremonial clothes.  
Twenty-eight repetitions and she knew that she was over halfway through, the sound of a deep rumble filling her mind and making it harder to focus.  
At the fiftieth repetition, the words tripped over themselves to escape her chest, and that deep rumble became louder and louder.  
The last word slipped out, almost against her will, and she fell to her knees as a column of raging wildfire erupted out of the runecircle. The flame soon dissipated, and she looked up, feeling charred and raw from the heat of the fire beforehand.

  
“Victoria Spring, what have you summoned me for.” The rumble from before stated, coming from the shifting smoke form before her, one moment a centaur carrying a longbow, the next a lion’s head surrounded by five goat legs.  
She gets up, stands straight and proud and defiant against this Fiend, ready to brave immolation for her purpose: “I want you to heal my brother.”  
The smoke curls in an imitation of a smirk, lion-fangs bared in a grotesque parody. It wafts against the confines of the runecircle like its laughing at her simple request.  
“I cannot heal the sicknesses of the mind, only alleviate their symptoms. They are as much a part of you as your thoughts and will, and even I, President of fifty demon legions, cannot banish what is a part of your psyche. I bestow upon you instead a portion of my magic, with which you will shape the world. However, your soul is mine after your body’s death.”  
“So you’ll help Charlie.”  
The Fiend’s smoke-form ripples against the barriers of the salt-and-sage again, the rumble of laughter echoing over the sparse greenery of the moor.  
“A pact then, young Warlock?”  
“For my brother’s health, and a portion of your magic, I will give you my soul after my body dies.”  
“For your soul after your body’s death, I will bequeath you a portion of my magic, as well as the protection of your brother’s health.”

  
Once more, Tori fell to her knees, still inside that runecircle. Pain seared across her arms and back, burning lines across her skin to form arcane runes. The marks vanished a moment later, at the same time the smoke-form dissipated and the book flipped shut.  
She let out the breath she had been holding and stumbled out of her circle. Ash crunched under her boots as she walked into the carbonised remnants of the summoning circle, the runes burnt into the earth. The grimorie, however, was completely unmarked and cool to the touch. Picking it up, she turned to return to her home, to her brother, and ensure that at least part of her pact had been fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment below if you enjoyed, have any constructive criticism, or have any prompts for me in the future!


End file.
